His Circumstance
by papermasters2828
Summary: Danny has new fears on his plate. Since defeating Pariah Dark, he's also finding out where he stands. Whether he's a protector of Amity Park 24/7 or wanting to be a normal human with natural problems. Should he reveal his secret or keep it incognito. This story does not have anything to deal with Phantom Planet ever happening. Anything can turn this story around by you guys!
1. Turquoise Box

Author's note  
I'm a little sad at the fact that there's no more Danny phantom on Netflix...so I had to hunt down YouTube videos to figure out what to write next. I'm planning on introducing a new character that can help twist what I've began almost 4 years ago. But no worries I'm all for requests. Just add them to my reviews or email me to encourage me to write more. So here we go...

* * *

It's only been 30 minutes into class and Mr. Lancer is already making people fall asleep. As I looked to my left I see Paulina and Star. As usual they're not paying attention. And behind me I can just sense Dash preparing the next prank for me. I sit hear thinking how I can avoid it but heck I can just use my ghost powers to somehow avoid him.  
Then suddenly I felt my ghost senses turn on. A ghost is nearby...what am I gonna do? I don't want to go ghost and have my identity revealed...like any other day during a ghost attack I would do the same routine that drives Mr. Lancer nuts. "May I go to the restroom?"  
"Not again, we haven't through class for an hour. You should have went to he restroom before class," he said irritated.  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the outside of school. Everyone ran to the windows to find out what was going on. Unlike Sam, Tucker, and I we instantly regroup to figure out what the next plan. We all dashed out in the hallway to head to the scene before the class had run out. Sam and Tucker looked both ends of the hallway and gave me the signal to transform.  
"I'm going ghost!" I yelled. Then two white bluish rings formed at the middle of my body to end at my head and feet. Thus turning my hair to white with my glowing green eyes. "Tucker, get the thermos ready!" Flying to the scene with Sam and Tucker following we approach to something that looked like a beam blast. We were at the football field. In the dead center of the blast we there was a small turquoise box with an intricate design. (Not Pandora's box)  
"It can't be Pandora's box, what do u think it could be?" Asked Sam.  
"I don't know but it can't be good. Whatever we do we shouldn't open it," I said.  
We were just heading toward the box but, suddenly, my ghost senses came out again. I looked around trying to figure out who it was. And what do you know...I was wondering why I didn't see him yet.  
"I'm the Box Ghost, one who has control of anything that four sided and-"  
"Oh stop with the introductions, we know who you are...just go away," said Tucker.  
"No, this box is mine no one is suppose to hold it but me!" My worst fears became unveiled. His stupid head went ahead opened.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Currently brainstorming the next scene to come...I just love cliffhangers lol

sry if there's no indent I'm doing this all from my ipad mini...


	2. A New Enemy

Author's Note  
So I'm adding in the new character. Hope you guys will like this twist, but let me know if it's not acceptable.

* * *

Great the stupid Box Ghost had to open the box. The Box Ghost ran away at the moment he opened it. A burst of pitched black and red violet had shot out of the box. Next thing I know the entire class came out.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird! What on earth is going on?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Ohh, it Danny Phantom! He's come to rescue me!" Paulina swooned behind Danny.

Sam turned around and she seemed irritated. Before she can say anything to Paulina, Dash screamed, "GHOST!" I turned to the direction of where he was pointing. It was Vlad Masters.

"I should have known, what are you up to?" I questioned him.

"Well Danny boy, I'm here as a spectator. Only to see you fail," stated Vlad.

"You mean to see me fail at school. Clearly you disrupted classes" I exclaimed. Not that I'm sad about missing school but believe I miss being normal sometimes.

Vlad just smirked. I know he's been after me. But at this moment I'm to busy at the task at hand. "what's with the box?"

"Oh it's just a box. A box that I should possess. But that damn box ghost got a head start and ruined it."

"Ruin what exactly" asked Tucker.

Before Vlad can say anything something flew right upfront at me. It was a woman. But a ghost. She had red violet hair, paled bluish skin, red eyes, and wearing a black dress. "So your the one who defeated my brother, Pariah Dark."

It took me a second to remember Pariah Dark, he was King of all Ghosts but later was defeated by the ancient ghosts. Then he came back because Vlad was craving for the ultimate power. Yet failed and I had to be the one to save Amity Park. But I didn't know he had a sister.

"You look confused. Let me introduce myself. I am Sorceress Beatrice Dark. No one knows of my existence because of that damn fool, Clockwork. He tricked me and trapped me in that box with the help of that goody two shoes Pandora."

"Wait, you know Pandora?" Asked Sam. Knowing her and her gothic culture.

"Yes, that tramp tricked me in getting into that box. She told me that Clockwork gave it to me as a gift. But no...after all the help I've given the Ancients the solution of my brothers weakness," she paused. She looked around, and she looked back at me, "I have no time for chit chat about the past." She pulled out a dagger that was hanging at the side of her waist. She then stabbed me on my shoulder. I screamed in pain. Sam and Tucker rushed towards me as the class panicked. Before my vision disappeared Vlad flew towards Beatrice Dark but she laughed, "See you soon, Danny Phantom..."

* * *

Seems that I've come up with something good for once. I hope you guys like it. Give me anything but critic about my grammar. As many reviews it will take you guys can help me mold this fanfic to great heights. So please review! And I promise to write a chapter every night when I can.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
I want to start fresh so I deleted the first chapter. Though unintended but I no longer have access to that old chapter. No worries I will be adding I'm more chemistry for our lovebirds Sam and Danny. :) I'm totally motivated and excited to see where this leads! With the help of reviews you guys can help determine where this fanfic goes!


End file.
